Modern Day Magic: Year of Water
by TheCheeseCat
Summary: Raven's second year has arrived and with it more responsibility. The vessel of Water has been unveiled and it's up to Raven and her friends to aid in her protection as well as juggle their own school lives!
1. Lost Alice

**Author's Note: **Year 2 is finally here! If you haven't read Modern Day Magic, I highly suggest you do! Other then that, please enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Lost Alice**

Darkness surrounded her as she sat on a grassy cliff. The only thing she could see was ahead of her, the sunset over water. Raven held her knees against her chest as she sat watching the beautiful sight, the sun sinking lower and lower until her eyes saw nothing but the darkness the rest of the area was left in. A frowned lined her face when her sight failed her, but she could still hear the water lapping against the bottom of the cliff. If she moved the opposite way of the sound, she could find her way off the cliff without falling off it hopefully.

Raven pushed herself to a stand, dusting off her pants and adjusting her sweater. Standing, she faced her back to the sound of the water and began to walk away from it. She only managed to get a few steps in when a cold wind blew at the back of her neck. It whipped her hair about her face and into the jet stream it created, causing her to reaching out to try and pull the platinum blonde hair back behind her head. She turned herself to face where the wind blew from, her eyes growing wide at the sight growing before her.

Raging waves of water were rising up to meet the cliff where she stood. _Water rises to meet Earth, Fire dances with Wind. Each of us needs the other to balance life again..._ The wind what had been whipping about her body seemed to whisper those words, but there was more then one voice. Four voices spoke the words, two of them in a slightly gruff tone, men voices. The voice that echoed within the Water was a feminine tone, but the last voice what the one that disturbed her the most.

The voice of the Earth she stood on which vibrated up was her own voice. Her mouth was closed and yet her voice spoke to her. Raven backed away, not sure where she was going since she couldn't see in the darkness. The water crashed against the cliff, flooding down over the grass and pushing Raven down. She yelped out, water dragging her towards the edge of the cliff as it receded back to the ocean it came from. Her fingers dug into the dirt as she hung off the cliff, gritting her teeth as she hung on for dear life.

"S-Someone help!" she cried out, closing her eyes tightly. It felt like the water was tugging at her ankles, trying to pull her down into it. Harder and harder it pulled until her fingers slipped free from the dirt and she plummeted down. Raven screamed, reaching up as she fell, nothing but the darkness until a bright light like the sun burst out through the pitch black. She tried reaching up for it but gasped out when she felt impact when she hit something.

"OOF!" she sputtered out, fighting with her blankets as she tried to sit up. Her body sprung forward as she pushed the comforter aside, looking about at her room while she sat on the floor. Raven gave a small sigh of relief, it was just a bad dream. What an odd dream, she wondered if it meant anything. Of course it probably did, seeing as things in the magical world always meant something. She gave a large yawn, searching for her glasses under her pillow when she stood up and moved to her laptop, opening it up before turning it on. Her eyes wandered to the calender while she waited for the machine to warm up.

It was the middle of July, summer vacation didn't seem very long when you went to a school like Hogwarts. Raven collapsed back into her computer chair, picking up her phone as she touched the screen, looking through the notifications. Her eyes lit up a little as she saw a message from Oliver, she scrambling with her phone to open it up.

_**Message From: Oliver**_

_**Alice wants us 2 come over 2 her house.**_

_**Says she has a surprise & needs help.**_

Raven stared hard at the message. Why couldn't people just use the word 'to' instead of the number? It took the same amount of effort to type the number as it would the word. She was going to have to have a talk with Oliver when she saw him. Come to think of it she had not seen either of them since she had come home from Hogwarts. It would be nice to pay them a visit when they didn't have to worry about what was next on the agenda for school.

Letting her fingers grace the keyboard on the screen, Raven wrote back, telling Oliver she would ask and if so she'd see him there. Setting her phone down on her desk she gave another long yawn, getting up from her chair and heading out of her room. She wasn't sure what time it was, but judging by the smells coming from the kitchen it was some time in the afternoon. Raven stepped down the stairs, holding onto the railing for support before wandering into the kitchen.

"Well well, look who finally got up." said David, smirking at her while stirring something in a pot.

"Yeah..." said Raven, running her hand through her messy bed hair. Sitting at the table in the other room was Tobias, two bowls on it while the orange tabby cat sat in a chair elevated by a few of Raven's school books. She looked around her father at the scene, her eyes darting between the two.

"Making food for the cat?" she asked. David blinked behind the lenses of his glasses, then laughed as he brought up the fork he was stirring with, ramen noodles dangling from the prongs.

"It's for Ramen! Not you! Don't ask for any!" shouted Tobias from the dining room.

"I don't want any of your cat's weird food!" she shouted back. "And get him off my books! I need them for school!"

"You're not in school right now!"

"Tobias." said David, leaning back in the doorway to look at his son. The boy gave a disgruntled stare at his father and sister before sliding out of his chair, picking up his cat and setting him on the floor before pulling out the books that belonged to his sister. David returned to the stove, Raven watching him a little while he stirred in the seasoning by hand.

"Why don't you just make it using magic dad?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he said, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Oh, well … I guess I've been doing things normally for so long I seem to have forgotten I could. Not to mention I'm trying not to use too much magic around your mum, ya know?"

"Does she still not like it?"

"Well, she certainly isn't opposed to it much anymore, but I don't want to set her off."

"You blew something up again, didn't you?" said Raven, starting to wander around the room and looking in the cupboards for what he was hiding.

"W-What? No!" gasped David, turning the stove off and standing in front of the oven. Raven caught him moving to stand there, she quickly moving over and starting to shove him out of the way to see it.

"Move." she demanded, continuing to push him.

"Huh? Come on now!"

"I said move." she responded, jabbing him in the side. Her father squealed out, reeling off to the side with laughter which gave Raven the opportunity to open the oven. As soon as she opened it she was hit in the face with smoke and a horrible smell. She stumbled backwards, coughing and waving her hand in front of her face as she tried to see what it was. It looked like the remains of a cake, charred and more so in the shape of a small rock.

"Bloody hell dad! What did you do?" she coughed out, looking around the kitchen for pot holders.

"First, you watch your mouth. Second I didn't do anything. Just … tried to speed up the cooking time." said David with a sigh.

Raven pulled the remains out of the oven, setting the tray on the counter while to two looked down at the black charcoal that was once a cake. She glanced up at her father, her eyes half open as she stared at him. He returned the stare, Tobias looking in the doorway at the both of them as he wondered what was taking so long.

"I tell you what. I'll help you clean this up and won't tell mum if you let me go to Alice's house." she said, already getting the scouring pads out from under the sink.

"Sounds like a plan." said David, grinning down at his daughter while he took one of the pads she handed to him.

Alice lived far from the city as Raven had expected. An hour drive away, David pulled into the grand driveway that led to a large house. Her eyes went wide at the size of the building, she knew Alice had money and she was very old fashioned, but never knew she lived in a house so big. Her father stopped the car in front of the house, smiling at her a little as he put it in park.

"Her grandfather was pretty loaded, it's all inherited." said David. Raven looked back to him then back to the house, slowly pushing the door to the car open. She shut the door once she stepped out, still staring up at the large house but turned back when the window to the car rolled down.

"I'll be back to get you at eight, alright?"

"Okay Dad." she said, nodding to him. He blew her a kiss and drove off through the drive around driveway, leaving Raven to her own devices once he pulled out onto the road. Slowly she walked up the steps, reaching up and grabbing the knocker before hitting it hard. It took a few moments and a couple unsure knocks but finally the door opened, Alice's mom on the side and greeting her with a warm smile.

"Raven! So glad you could make it! Alice and Oliver are in the study." she said, shutting the door behind Raven as she entered.

"Thank you Professor Carinana." said Raven out of habit, blushing a little when she realized her mistake.

"Ah, no need to call me that here, Mrs. Carinana will be fine."

"R-Right, sorry." she said with a laugh and quickly headed farther into the house. Alice's mother followed her, leading her to the study where Alice and Oliver were huddled over a book. Both of them looked up when they heard Raven in the doorway, Oliver quickly slamming the book shut.

"Raven!" exclaimed Alice, quickly getting up and rushing to hug her. Oliver got up and rushed to her as well, both hugging her tightly.

"You should really get some kind of other communication line beside owl." said Raven with a small laugh.

"Actually, that's why I wanted you here!" said Alice, leading her and Oliver off through the house.

It felt like there were a hundred different sets of stairs that they had to go up, finally reaching the floor that Alice's room was on. She seemed really excited about whatever her surprise was. Raven looked over at Oliver, who seemed to just shrug back at her. He had no idea what this was either, the entire time he was here Alice had kept him down in the study. When they reached her room she pushed the door open, ushering them in and shutting the door behind her.

Inside her room was much different then Raven had expected. While it wasn't too colorful, she still had the necessities a girl would need which included a vanity mirror, a closet of clothes, and a large, out of place box. Alice moved to this box, pulling it out and setting it in front of Raven. As she placed it down in front of her Raven just stared down at, wondering if Alice expected her to know what as in it already.

"What is it?" said Oliver finally.

"It's a computer!" said Alice, opening the box. She wasn't lying, in fact Raven already knew it was the best money could buy.

"You got a computer?" asked Raven. "What for? I thought you didn't care for much technology."

"I bought it so I could talk with you easier Raven."

"Really?" she said, touched by her words.

"Yeah, you have terrible hand writing." said Alice, starting to open the computer box and pulling out the different things. Raven blinked, then glared as she crossed her arms, grumbling 'No I don't...' to herself. Oliver couldn't help but snicker at the statement, getting a punch in his shoulder from Raven.

"Okay so … I don't really know anything about these things so can you set it up?" asked Alice. She held up the monitor, looking it over with a confused look. Raven sighed, giving a light smile and taking it from her.

It didn't take long to set the computer up, Alice sat in the chair at her desk where it was placed, watching as Raven leaned over her shoulder and turned it on. She leaned back, watching as the screen lit up and went through the start up. When it got to where she had to set it up Raven remained behind her, waiting for her to do something. Alice didn't make a move, staring at the screen with her her head tilted a little while she watched it like a TV.

"Well?" said Raven.

"Well what?"

"Oh right you don't really know what to do with it." she sighed. "Okay, first grab the mouse and move it up to the typing area."

"Alright." said Alice with a blank look.

Alice reached out, grabbing the mouse in both hands and picked it up off the table, moving it about in the air as she tried to get the arrow on the screen to move. Oliver burst into laughter, nearly falling over from it while Raven just stared down blankly at her It was an odd sight to see the girl who nearly knew everything about magic and potions not able to understand the basics for using a computer.

"N-No wait, you have to-" began Raven, reaching out for the mouse.

"No I'll get it!" said Alice in a stern tone. She kept it just out of Raven's reach, hands darting left and right to continue trying to move the arrow on the screen. Every time Raven swiped at it she moved it away, and Oliver continued laughing, now rolling around in a heap on the floor.

"You have to put the mouse on the table and then _slide_ it on this little pad, see?" instructed Raven, catching the mouse finally and forcing it down onto the desk. "Move it on here!"

"Oh shut up Oliver!" spat Alice over her shoulder. The boy continued to roar out in laughter even after Alice's protests, the young witch simply growling a little under her breath and following Raven's movement. Oliver finally sobered, wiping his eyes of laughter tears and moving to the other side of Alice's chair.

The rest of the afternoon was spent teaching Alice how to use her computer and what to do and where to do it. It took thorough explanation and hundreds of examples, but the Slytherin girl finally got the hang of it. Alice's mother invited Oliver and Raven to stay for dinner and after the meal, Alice and Oliver seemed to be talking among themselves, causing Raven to stare between them for a moment.

"I think she should know now, she has the right since she's a part of it." said Alice.

"But everything she's been through..." sighed Oliver.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Raven, walking towards them. Oliver stood ridged, looking to Alice for some kind of answer.

"Raven, come with us. I think it's time you know." said Alice and motioned for them both to follow her back to the study. Raven followed, confused as to what the two had been talking about. Alice pushed open the study door, the book they had been looking at before lay on the table. Immediately Raven recognized it, it was the book that she and Oliver had taken from Marywin.

"It's that book … with no title." said Raven, pausing as she tried to remember if that book even had one.

"Oliver and I have been looking it over, in order to better understand what's going on with you, and some of the last pages have been filled out. We know who the second vessel is." said Alice. She held her hand out to the book, Raven looking between the two before stepping up to the book and opening it to look within it's pages.

Printed on the old pages was a photo of a girl about their age, long hair black with a single red section and she wore dark clothing, a pair of pants with legs that seemed way to big and chains hooked to them. What an odd fashion sense. Raven read on, taking in all the information she could.

**Name: Ruby Lovell**

**Date of Birth: November 12th, 2006**

**Location: Salem, Massachusetts, United States of America**

**Vessel of: Water**

"America? How are we supposed to protect her from all the way across the world?" said Raven, looking up to Alice and Oliver.

"She goes to Salem Institute, Thornwood was thinking of sending a letter to her parents, requesting she transfer to Hogwarts so she can keep better eye on her closer to home." said Oliver. "She also wants her come here so you can help her. We're pretty sure she doesn't know she's a vessel yet. Just like you didn't until someone explained it to you."

"That's a pretty bad idea don't you think?" said Raven with a frown. "It's not like I know a lot about what all this is."

"But you know more then she does." said Alice, shutting the book. "Thornwood is going to allow my family to keep this book in our library as long as we keep her informed with what is going on within it."

"I still don't think it's good idea..."

"It's not really, but we need to do what the Headmistress says." said Alice, taking the book and placing it by its self on a shelf.

That night Raven sat at her desk, staring at her computer screen in the dark. She wondered if this girl had the same problems she did. Did they have the same problems in America? Curiosity struck her while she used her mouse to scroll down a page. Raven leaned up in her seat, opening a search engine and typing in the girl's name.

Various websites popped up, she knew most of them weren't about her but there was one that she found that looked like it might have belonged to this girl. Raven clicked on the link, it taking her to a blog that was filled with the brim with stories about some video games that she played. She clicked the information tab and smiled brightly when she saw the picture looked just like the girl from the book. Quickly she skimmed the page until she found an e-mail address, hovering the mouse over it she waited, contemplating if she should send a message to her. Perhaps she should read over the blog, become interested in whatever it was she wrote about so she didn't seem like some kind of stalker.

Raven spent the rest of the night reading up on he subjects Ruby wrote on. What she wrote the most about was a game called World of Warcraft, a pretty old game but surprisingly was still going strong. There were some other games she wrote about but most of it was about he aforementioned game. So much information, Raven was starting to drift off to sleep at her computer, her head lowered into her arms, she spent the night sleeping at her desk, dreaming of orcs and humans at war and something called a Murloc that made gargling sounds.


	2. Facade

**Author's Note: **This is totally not me trying to cover my tracks. Nope. Anyway, something's a little loopy, wonder what's going to happen and why is James being creepy? :O

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Facade**

"Come on Raven, we need to get your books for your second year!" shouted David. Instead of getting them earlier, her father had waited until the very last month to take her to get her books and supplies for the year.

"Well if you took me earlier I could have gotten them before the last minute!" she shouted back, nearly tripping down the stairs. Today it would just be her and her father, Tobias and her mother had gone clothes shopping for his school. Raven almost dreaded the fact that next year her little brother would start going to school with them. She rushed outside, tugging the door open to the car and plopping inside, glaring up at her father who looked at her with a blank look then shrug his shoulders.

"What?" he said, trying to hide his laughter.

"Nothing just go before all the books are gone!" urged Raven, pulling on her seat belt. Her father burst into laughter as he pulled out, driving down into town for the Leaky Cauldron.

The trip was a little long since they lived far from it. David found a spot to park in a nearby muggle store's parking lot. The small inn didn't have need for a parking lot since most witches and wizards arrived by broom or apparition. Raven threw the door to the car open, gathering her school bag in her arms and rushing towards the inn. Her father moved behind her, trying to keep up with her rushed pace.

As the door was slammed open by the young girl, nearly half the people within the inn jumped in the seats, sitting up as the father and daughter bickered at one another while passing through. Neville watched from behind the bar as they barked at one another, clearing his throat to get their attention just as they were about to pass into the back room.

"Oh! Professor Longbottom! What are you doing here … behind the bar?" asked Raven. She turned to face where he was, glancing around for any other teachers as if there was some kind of meeting.

"Oh well, I live here. My wife owns this tavern, so we live above it. I normally help run it when I'm not teaching." said Neville, smiling kindly at his student. "How is your plant doing? Still alive I hope!"

"Yes it is. I keep it right on my computer desk." said Raven with pride.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from a star student." he chuckled, then suddenly stopped as he felt the stare of David pouring on him. The professor turned his head, looking face to face with Raven's father who was smirking.

"Well well, Neville Longbottom! How many years has it been?" said David, his arm shooting out and wrapping around the man's neck before pulling him in.

"T-Twenty, I'm pretty sure..." gasped out Neville, struggling to get himself free of David's grasp.

"Last I saw you, you were slicing the head off of snakes! HAHA!" boasted David.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" pleaded the professor, finally pulling free from David's grip.

"Dad come on, we have school supplies to get!" said Raven. She reached out, pulling her father by the hand towards the back room. David laughed as he was pulled along, Neville mouthing the words 'Thank you' to the young Ravenclaw as she smiled at him before shutting the door behind them.

Like so many years before him, David made the motions to make the brick wall open up brick by brick, showing to them to small marketplace of Diagon Alley. Once it was safe to step through Raven began walking down the path, stopping once to look over the second year school supply list. Most of them were books, a few supplies were for advanced classes and she needed a nice supply of parchment and quills. She had to admit that even in the world of technology, if felt kind of nice to get back to the basics of writing out things by hand.

"Well, you know what we need to get and where to get it?" asked David, coming up beside his daughter.

"Yeah." said Raven. "Let's get my books first."

Raven began to maneuver the crowded street in order to head towards the book shop. On this busy street it was easy to bypass everyone around her but something caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Everything around her seemed to blur out except for one person. Raven's eyes followed the girl as she walked past her, her head turning along with her entire body as she watched. The girl had long black hair with a single red section, spoke with an accent that wasn't from around here. It was then she realized why she had such a connection in order to point her out from the rest of the crowd. This girl was Ruby, the Vessel of Water from America.

Ruby was talking excitedly with her mother, from what Raven could hear it was about what house she was going to be placed in when she got to Hogwarts. So Thornwood managed to pull the transfer off, she shouldn't have expected anything less from the woman so directly involved in her life. While she was thinking to herself, Ruby must of realized she was being watched, her attention turned to Raven as she stared back at her. She didn't notice until the black haired girl gave her an odd look. Embarrassed by her open mouthed stare, Raven turned herself away, rushing into the nearest shop.

"So she's already here?" said Raven to herself. "How … I don't even know how to introduce myself. 'Hi! I'm Raven, Vessel of Earth! You must be the Vessel of Water!'"

"How about 'My name is Raven and I'm a little nutty in the head.'" spoke a voice from behind her. Raven nearly jumped out of her skin, her body whipping around to become face to face with James.

"James! What are you doing here? I thought you got all your school supplies already."spat out Raven.

"What? I'm not allowed to shop here at my leisure?" he said, stepping back a couple feet. Raven stared at him, then glanced around the shop she had stepped into. It was apparently some kind of Junk shop, for most of the shelves were lined with haphazard items such as broken wands and unbalanced scales.

"You shop in this place?" said Raven with a glare in his direction.

"Okay so I forgot a few things. Don't tell Alice or she'll have a fit about it." said James with a grimace look on his face.

"She's here?" she asked, looking out the door.

"Not that I know of. I thought she was with you seeing as you and here were near inseparable in school." he replied, moving around her to step out of the shop. "What were you talking about back there anyway?"

"Huh?" said Raven. She frowned as she remembered that James or the rest of his family didn't know about her secret, so whatever she was talking about probably made no sense. "Oh well, I was thinking of a greeting for the new student!"

"There's a new student?"

"Yup, she transferred here from America! Her name is Ruby Lovell, she used to go to the Salem Institute. "

"How do you know all this stuff?" asked James, giving her a look of suspicion.

"Uh!" said Raven, gritting her teeth together. "I … I knew we were getting a transfer student so I took the time to learn some about them."

"Right." he responded, leaning back against the doorway as he looked at her. "When are you going to tell me the truth?"

"What?"

"Ever since you got kidnapped everyone's been hiding in secrecy." said James, his stare boring into her very soul almost. "Every time the incident gets mentioned no one talks about it. Even my dad isn't giving out any information, and he's the one that organized the Aurors that went looking for you."

"How did you … know about that?" asked Raven, her eyes going wide a little as he backed her against the opposite of the doorway.

"I heard my dad talking to my mum about it." said James as he towered over her. Raven never realized until now how much taller he actually was compared to her. Staring up at him, she couldn't seem to find her voice. She couldn't tell him the truth, too many people knew already. She was sure his dad knew the reason why she had to be protected, Alice and Oliver knew, and she was pretty sure the entire staff of Hogwarts knew as well thanks to Thornwood.

Raven's eyes narrowed as she pushed herself up, shoving James away from her and causing him to stumble back a bit. He watched as she glared at him, the light from outside casting a shadow over her frame so it was almost like only her eyes could be seen.

"There is nothing being hidden. It's just something I don't want to relive okay?" she said with almost a growl in her voice. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some school supplies to get before they're all gone."

Without giving him the chance to say another word Raven turned from the doorway of the shop. James watched as she left, a dumbfounded look on his face. He only wanted to know what was going on. Maybe he took the wrong approach at it? He sighed, stepping out of the shop himself to find his brother and sister.

With the sudden evasion she had to do, Raven almost forgot about Ruby. She quickly looked around, trying to find any trace of the girl but it seemed like she had moved on from this section of the alley. Raven let out a deep sigh, her arms hanging a little. Maybe it was better if she waited until school to introduce herself. She would probably think she was crazy even there and now would have to go to the same school as her stalker. Just thinking about it made her lift her hands and slap her palms to her face.

"Oh! Raven there you are!" called David from across the lane. He rushed up to his daughter, looking a little out of breath.

"Dad? Why are you all sweat- HEY!" began Raven, but was stopped mid sentence when she was picked up held tightly against her father in a hug.

"Where were you? You need to stay near me!" he gasped out, then slowly let her down when he realized he was drawing so much attention. His daughter pushed away from him, moving around to hide behind him to avoid the stares.

"What are you talking about Dad?" she hissed at him, staring up to to see her father with a look she had never seen before. His face held an expression of panic and worry. She had never seen her father like this before.

"Don't go wandering off like that. What if you got kidnapped again?" said David.

"Again? W-Wait … you know?" said Raven with a sound of surprise in her voice.

"I would be a pretty bad father if I didn't know what was going on with my daughter."

"So … then you know..."

"Raven come with me." said David, placing an arm about her shoulders and leading her off down the alley.

Instead of talking like she thought he would, he ushered her into the various shops they needed to go to. He bought her books, supplies she would need for her second year, even got her her very own broom, the best he could get, the Nimbus 5000. When they got everything that she would need he brought Raven back to the Leaky Cauldron, though they did not leave. Rather then that, David sat his daughter down in a chair at a table.

He motioned for her to wait there while he went up to the bar, talking something over with Neville. Raven watched them from her table, straining her ears to hear what they were discussing but she proved to be too far away. Neville gave David a look of worry before nodding and moved out from behind the bar, starting talk to each customer before they would each get up and leave. What was going on?

Once everyone was out Neville used his wand to close drapes over what little windows there were at the inn, then used it to flip the open sign to closed. The young girl stared in confusion when her professor then left up the stairs, leaving her and her father to their own devices. David brought himself back to her table, setting a mug of Butterbeer down in front of himself then her.

"What's this all about?" asked Raven, looking down at the mug.

"Raven, I know more then about your kidnapping." said David. "I know the reasoning behind it. Yes dear, I know all about these elemental magics and the powers the Vessels wield while holding them. In fact I knew of it long before you did. I just did not want to believe it."

"So you knew this would happen the whole time?"

"I did. Yes." he said. "I wished that it wouldn't happen though. I wanted to protect you from this life but fate was against me. There was a prophecy made through my family that one of the generations of children would become a Vessel to an element, and it was pinpointed at me. My first born child would hold the responsibility for pulling an elemental into the world again, and this is where the arranged marriage came into place.

"The Thornwoods are a powerful line of witches and wizards, for years they have kept only the purest of blood in their family and when both my family and theirs heard of the prophecy, the wanted to keep the elemental power within pure blood. It was planned for me to marry Marywin and bring the family a child that held powerful elemental magic, but you see, I didn't care much for it. I loved your mother and in my youth, didn't care for something as frivolous as some powerful magic. I had the love of your mother and nothing else, I couldn't marry someone I didn't even know or love. After I finished school I went right to your mother and gave up my life of magic to marry her.

"Both my family and the Thornwoods were furious and I knew they would be, so I hid myself and your mother among the Muggles. I even changed my last name to avoid being caught."

"You mean I'm not even a Taylor?" blurted out Raven.

"Well technically no." laughed David. "You're actually a Maycott if you must know."

"Then … why did Mr. Ollivander call you 'David Taylor' if he hadn't seen you in years?"

"I asked him to." said David with a sigh. "Right before I left the wizarding world for good, I came back to Ollivanders to return my wand, said I wouldn't be needing it anymore. The old man wouldn't take it back, said it had already chosen me and wouldn't work properly for anyone else unless I was disarmed of it. He asked why I was trying to give it back and so I told him everything about how I was running away, changing my name. I asked if I were to ever come back, he would address me by that name, instead of my own."

"That's a long time to remember something like that." said Raven, glancing down at her mug before taking a drink from it.

"He may not look all there, but he's got a memory that an elephant would be jealous of."

"Does Mum know about this?"

"No, and I would prefer her not to. Keep this information between you and me, alright?"

Raven nodded, looking up to her father finally after the whole conversation. He smiled at her, reaching over the table and placing a hand on her cheek.

"Raven, I want you to know that you're not in this alone. I will do everything I can to help you, protect you as a father should. But now you understand why you must learn to accept these powers and work with them. There are people out there that would want to do harm to you, to your family. As you can see they have found you out and will stop at nothing to take those powers away from you. This is why you need to study hard at school, learn to defend yourself."

"I know Dad." said Raven, smiling up at her father. He smiled right back, leaning away from her once he was satisfied with her answer. While her face held a somewhat happy expression, inside she tried to maintain her poker face. This was a lot of information to take in. Was her whole life up until last year just a rouge to get away from her eventual fate?

* * *

><p>He knew … he knew the whole time, and didn't say a thing to her about it. Her own father didn't prepare her for what would eventually come. Raven stared up at her ceiling in bed, arms behind her head as she watched the light patterns from her lamp circle around the room. She wasn't even a Taylor, was she herself? Was she anyone? Her eyes traveled to the Nimbus 5000 laying against her wall, she staring at it for a long time before sitting herself up in bed.<p>

Her eyes then moved to Par, fast asleep in his cage and her trunk she had already packed for school. What would it matter if she left the house? At least she wouldn't be putting her family in danger anymore. It was already proven that Marywin would stoop low enough to attack her family to get to her. The longer she stayed at home, the longer they would be in danger. After all her father had already been through, she couldn't see him going through more for her. His time watching her was over now, she had to step up to her responsibility.

Raven took hold of the top of Par's cage, the owl giving a small chirp in surprise as his cage was rattled. She apologized, putting her finger to his lips to silence him before leaving her room with him. One by one she began to take her things down stairs towards the front door, creeping past her parents bedroom and her brother's room as well. Her broom was the last item for her to get, she silently moving down the stairs and to the door. Pushing her things out the front door, she pulled her broom out last and shut the door behind her, staring up at the stars in the sky.

It was only a month until school started, she was sure she could find somewhere to stay until then. She wrapped her fingers around the handle of her trunk, tilting it up to wheel it behind her with Par's cage tied to it. She walked down the street from her house, trying to think of some place she could stay for that time. She didn't seem to notice the bus coming up fast behind her on the road, for when it came to such an abrupt stop next to her she screamed out in surprise.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" she screamed out, nearly tripping backwards over her trunk.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus!" called out the voice of a rather cheerful blonde haired woman. "Have somewhere to go? We can get ya' there in less than five minutes!"

"Knight Bus? I didn't ask for any Knight Bus." said Raven.

"Ya' don't have to ask, we come to all witches and wizards in need." said the woman. "Now, get on! I'll get yer things!"

"Okay..." said Raven with uncertainty. While the woman began to put her things in the bus Raven stepped on, looking around. The entire bus was filled with beds instead of the normal seats one would expect. There were a few people sleeping in the beds, she wandering past them to find a bed of her own. She wasn't exactly sure if she was supposed to sit on it or lay on it, so she simply sat down on the plush mattress, staring slightly out the window.

"Right than!" said the woman as she handed Raven some sort of ticket. "Have a seat and find somethin' to hold on to! Where did ya' say ya' needed to go?"

Raven didn't really think of where she wanted to go, so she spoke the first thing that came to her mind. "The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Oi, right, the one in London? We can get ya' there." she said with an enthusiastic smile. "RICHARD GET A MOVE ON! WE GOTTA GET THIS ONE TO LONDON!"

"GOIN'!" shouted the young male at the wheel. Before Raven even had time to react the bus lurched back, causing the beds to fly backwards towards the back of the bus and Raven with them.


	3. The Longbottoms

**Author's Note:** I apologize, I kinda derped out at the ending of this chapter. I honestly think I could have done better but nothing else was coming to mind and I wanted to get this chapter finished. ENJOY IT EITHER WAY OKAY?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**The Longbottoms**

She wasn't sure if she was going forward or backwards, Raven just clung tightly to the bed post while it slid around the bus. Her eyes closed tightly while the blond haired woman simply looked down at her, the jerking of the bus seeming to not effect her at all. Raven opened one of her eyes, looking up at her.

"This yer first time ridin' the Knight Bus?" asked the woman.

"K-Kinda!" shouted Raven over the noise of the speeding bus. "How is no one seeing us?"

"Magic silly!" she said, leaning back against the wall and looking at her nails. "I swear if I had a Sickle for every time a new rider asked that..."

"It was just a question..." muttered Raven as she was jerked off to the side. From what she could see outside the window water was starting to splatter against the glass. It was starting to rain outside. In order to keep herself from getting sick she closed her eyes again, holding on for dear life as she was jerked on her bed to the other side. The bus came to an abrupt stop in front of The Leaky Cauldron, causing Raven to fly off the bed and onto the floor of the bus.

"Here we are, the Leaky Cauldron in London! Watch yer step on yer way out and do call on us when ya' need an emergency ride!" called the woman. She was ushering Raven quickly out the doorway, picking her up off the floor and pushing her to the door. When Raven stepped out into the rain her trunk, broom stick and bird were set outside and just as it had appeared, the bus was gone. Raven stood there, getting soaked by the downpour as she watched the break lights vanish around the corner.

"But I didn't even call for you in the first place!" she shouted after them. She knew the driver and the assistant wouldn't hear. It was better if the didn't anyway.

Well, here she was. She wasn't exactly sure what to do now. The bar looked closed, the windows dark and unwelcoming. Raven took a deep sigh and pulled her trunk up to the door, knocking on it as hard as she could. Footsteps were heard coming quickly before the door flew open, Neville standing there in a pair of pajama pants and no shirt holding a candle as a light source. Raven couldn't help but stare, her mouth a thin line as she tried to keep a poker face.

"Miss Taylor? What are you doing here? It's past midnight!" said Neville, watching her stare before subconsciously putting one of his arms over his chest.

"Professor Longbottom, I need a room." said Raven, staring up at his face now rather then his shirtless body.

"Oh … alright? Come in out of the rain." he said, opening the door wider. Raven pulled her things in behind her, Par shaking off the water from the rain off his feathers.

"I've decided I can't stay at home anymore. I'll just be putting my family in danger if I stay there." she said, collapsing into a chair that was nearest the door.

"Oh, well Raven you know you can't stay here forever..." said Neville.

"I know. Just until school starts. I'll figure out where I'm going to live while I'm there."

Neville sighed as he looked at her, her hair dripping wet and clinging to her face like she had been standing outside all night. Slowly he knelt so he could see her face, giving her a kind smile which caused her to lift her head slightly.

"I'll bring your things up to your room, alright? You have to tell your father where you are in the morning though." he said.

"I know." she answered, head lowering back down.

"Neville, what's going on? Who was at the door?" Hannah spoke from the top of the stairs, looking down at the two.

"Hannah, this is a student of mine, Raven Taylor." said Neville, smiling up at his wife.

"What is she doing here so late?" asked Hannah, moving down the stairs quickly to greet their guest.

"She … needs a place to stay until school, we can keep her here can't we?" he said, standing and moving to get Raven's belongings.

"Well, of course! But where are her parents?"

"I'll explain what's going on when we get back to bed Hannah. For now we need to get her in a room."

"Of course, come with me dear. We'll get you in a comfortable room." said Hannah. The woman offered a hand to Raven, she gladly taking it to help her stand up. Riding the Knight bus seemed a little more exhausting then it should have been. She would have to make sure she didn't need anymore emergency rides.

* * *

><p>That morning the family at the Taylor household were waking up. Down in the kitchen David and Renee were preparing breakfast, Tobias yawned while he made his way down the stairs, Ramen at his heels. He moved into the kitchen, rubbing one of his eyes as he looked between his parents to see what was on the menu for breakfast.<p>

"Toby dear, go wake your sister up for breakfast." said his mother.

"Fine..." muttered Tobias, turning himself around and marching back up the stairs again. He marched down the hall to his sister's room, having no regard for if she was sleeping or not and pounded his fist hard on her door.

"Raven get up! Mom wants you down for breakfast!" he shouted through the entire house. David stared up as he listened to his son's outburst upstairs. There was no answer from behind the girl's door.

"RAVEN! I HAVE PERMISSION TO COME IN IF YOU DON'T COME OUT!" shouted Tobias even louder. Again there was no answer. The young boy growled, he wasn't going to get in trouble because his sister didn't want to get out of bed. He quickly grabbed the doorknob, turning it and shoving himself inside once it was open. Tripping in a little, he caught his balance and stood upright, looking around at the empty room. He walked around it slowly, looking around in every corner of her room before stopping and slumping his shoulders.

"Raven's not in her room." said Tobias as he made his way back downstairs.

"What?" said David.

"She must be down here already." said Renee, but she took note of David's already panicked expression. Before she had a chance to ask what was wrong, he was already rushing through the house, opening and closing doors as he called for his daughter.

* * *

><p>The morning sun crept through the window of the room Raven was staying in. Slowly the sunbeam moved to her face, shining into her closed eyes to the point where she was forced to open them and turn around to face away from it. She groaned and pulled the covers up over her head, her eyes closing tightly again while she grunted. With the covers over her face she didn't hear the knock at her door. She wasn't expecting anyone to come in.<p>

"Housekeeping!" said Hannah as she opened the door to her room. Raven's head shot up from her face down in the pillow, she looking back to see the woman as she smiled in the doorway.

"Sorry if I woke you." she said, stepping her way in. "Just wanted to let you know we're serving breakfast."

"Thanks." muttered Raven, slowly sitting up and yawning as her arms went up in the air to stretch. Hannah watched her a moment before letting herself sit on the end of the bed. Raven opened one eye, looking at her in mid stretch before slowly lowering her arms while she continued to stare.

"Neville told me everything, and I want you to know you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. It must be hard living with such power that everyone wants." said Hannah, patting Raven's shoulder. Raven flinched slightly with every pat.

"T-Thank you Mrs. Longbottom..." said Raven. That wasn't exactly her life but she wasn't awake yet and didn't really care, or have the heart to correct her.

"Now, come down for breakfast. Neville sent an owl to your parents to tell them where you are." said Hannah and got up to leave the room.

"What? When?" shouted Raven. She bolted out of bed, digging in her trunk for her hairbrush and clothes for the day.

"A few minutes ago actually. See you downstairs!" she said in a cheery voice and headed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Raven watched as the door was shut, then threw off her clothes, throwing on the ones she found. She needed to intercept that owl before it got back home! If her parents found out where she was they would drag her home by her heels! Raven brushed her hair quickly, cringing with knots and once she was finished she tied it back in a pony tail. She adjusted her glasses and grabbed her broom which leaned against the wall.

She now balanced in the window, mounted on the broom she looked around before kicking off and soaring into the air. It took her a moment to steady herself, it was the first time she had flown on a broom since school. When she got her balance she began flying in the direction of where she thought her house was, her eyes peeled while she looked for the owl carrying the letter to home. It wouldn't be too hard right? An owl carrying a letter in the middle of the day would be a cinch to find for the Ravenclaw Seeker.

Just as she predicted she could see a brown owl flying in the air, edge of a letter clutched in it's beak. Raven's eyes narrowed as she lowered closer to her broom, speeding up to fly beside the bird. Turning it's head, the owl looked over at her, wide eyes blinking while Raven reached out to take the letter. It squawked out over the letter in it's mouth, moving away from her reach.

"YOU STUPID BIRD! GIVE ME THE LETTER!" screamed Raven, flying after it. The owl was doing it's best to duck and dodge her attempts to snatch the letter from it. Raven's hands swiped left to right, trying to take the letter before she growled and jerked her broom sideways, causing herself to crash into the bird.

She launched herself from the broom, grabbing hold of the owl's feet and pulling it down with her as she fell. The surprise caused it to open it's mouth to screech out, causing the letter to flutter down in the air. Raven gasped, throwing the owl aside and diving after the letter. Her hand outstretched enough to grab the letter, she crumpling it up in her hands with a satisfied look. She couldn't help but boast out in laughter, arms crossing while she completely forgot she was falling from the sky.

There was a sudden snap as Raven hit the trees, thin branches breaking under her weight. The ground rose up to meet her as she hit it, causing a cushioning effect. She landed on her back, wind knocked out of her as she stared up at the morning sky. Pain resonated through her limbs, she didn't even flinch when her broom hit the ground inches from her head. She gave a small cough, the ground lowering back into place.

"Least I got the letter..." Raven said, turning her head to see the letter still clutched in her hand.

She had made good time back, soaring into the window of the room she was staying. She limped into the room after sliding in from the windowsill, letting her broom drop to the floor while she started picking leaves from her hair. She opened the envelope, pulling out the letter to read it while she pulled out the pony tail. However she stopped dead in her tracks as the door to her room opened. Hannah stood there, blinking a little as she stood in the doorway.

"Goodness! What happened in here?" she asked, looking around to see if there was some sort of wild animal. Raven blinked before suddenly taking the letter and shoving it into her mouth, pushing as much of it as she could into her mouth. When Hannah looked back at her, Raven's lips curled up just a little in an effort to give an innocent smile.

"I see … you're already eating..." she said, giving a small nervous laugh. "Well when you're ready come on down and get a real meal, okay?"

"Yeff Mffs Molmoffim." muffled Raven. Hannah gave her an odd stare before stepping back and shutting the door. As soon as Raven was sure she was gone she pushed out the letter with her tongue, making a face at the taste of the paper and ink.

* * *

><p>Eventually Raven limped her way down stairs. Breakfast was already over by the time she got there, Neville was cleaning up tables. That was okay, she didn't have much of an appetite anyway thanks to the taste of old parchment in her mouth. Neville looked up from his cleaning, seeing her limping down the stairs.<p>

"Raven what happened?" he asked, dropping everything and rushing up to her.

"Huh?" she said, looking around her then at herself. "Oh, I just … fell out of bed."

The professor looked at her, brows furrowed. Raven stared back at him, giving a small shrug.

"You missed breakfast, but Hannah saved you a plate back behind the bar. You're welcome to it." said Neville. As she told herself before, she didn't have much of an appetite, but it seemed rude now to refuse food that was saved just for her. She simply nodded to him and limped past him, heading behind the bar to eat her breakfast in peace. Neville went back to wiping down the unoccupied tables, smiling to the customers as they came and left.

In the back Raven sat down to a plate covered in tin foil. She slowly peeled it back, reviling the sight of eggs and toast with some bacon. Perhaps if she did eat this maybe that terrible taste in her mouth would go away. She took to dipping the toast in the yolk of the eggs, even doing it with the bacon too before shoving it in her mouth. She was grateful that the taste of paper and ink seemed to melt away under the flavor of the meal.

Once her professor was finished with the morning wipe down he came into the back, coming upon the sight of Raven with a mess on her face like she ate with the same concepts of a two year old. Around her mouth it was covered with the egg yolks and crumbs of toast and bacon. Neville stared at her a moment before she noticed and looked back up at him, blinking a little as she stared back.

"I was … hungry after all." she said finally, using the napkin left for her to wipe her mouth.

"I guess so." he said with a small smile. "I actually want to ask a favor of you, and I think it will benefit you as well."

"Huh?" asked Raven.

"Well, you see. Headmistress Thornwood found out you came here." began Neville. "However instead of sending you back home she has asked me to work with you on your powers. We want to see the strengths and the weaknesses that it holds."

Raven glanced down at her empty plate. That was right, the Ministry probably had tracks on her at Thornwood's request. At least she was nice enough not to make her go home, her eating paper wasn't left for naught. "Okay then, what do we have to do?"

The next she knew they were standing up in the large office room the inn had. On a table there were three different types of earth, a potted plant, a pot of dirt, and a large rock. Neville stood in the room along with his wife who insisted she see what kind of prodigy child they were hosting. Raven stood in front of the table that held the pots, looking down at her challenge before back to her professor.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, looking back at him.

"I want you to try doing something with each of these. See if anything comes to mind." said Neville.

Raven looked back to the table to the pot of soil that rested among the other two. She wasn't sure what to do with the elements she was given. Normally her power only worked when she was in desperation or she asked. Wait, that was it! All she had to do was ask! After all she was only a Vessel for this much greater power. It was not hers to command, but only hers to ask.

"Alright … here it goes." said Raven. She took a deep breath and moved to the table to stand in front of it. She looked at the pot of dirt, reaching out and taking in in both hands. From Neville's point of view, all he could see was her lifting the pot, speaking to it before the dirt within seemed to rise up in a mound and then curl in the air like a snake. It fell apart once Raven's focus was gone and she released the magic from her task. Hannah watched with great interest, she had never seen anything like this before!

The pot was placed back down on the table when Raven moved to the next task. The pot with the plant was picked up next, she looked it over, analyzing what kind it was, what stage of development it was in. It was a common plant, a maple tree set in an early age of sapling. She could make it grow enough to where it resembled a small tree. Again she spoke to the pot, the plant glowing softly in a green light before growing taller, getting more leaves and branches. It continued to grow until it was not too tall for the room and it could still remain in the pot.

"Oh that will make a lovely addition to the garden in Hogsmeade." said Hannah with a smile.

Raven next moved to the next and final task, the simple rock. She wasn't sure what she could do with this one. Perhaps she was supposed to try and move it? Her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth as she looked at the rock. Soon she started to speak, asking the energy to help her move the rock at least off the table. It began to move but not by much, only sliding slightly before falling off the side of the table with a thud. Raven frowned as she looked down at it before back to Neville.

"Well, it seems your strong point is dirt, weak point is rocks. That's alright! I'm sure Headmistress Thornwood will know how to work with you on it." said Neville. So what as the limit? Was it her own abilities or was the primal magic only useful on certain levels? Raven let out a sigh and backed away from the table. Dirt was about the room from when she worked with it, she glancing to Hannah with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Longbottom, I'll help clean the room up." she said, offering a forced smile.

"It's alright dear! I was happy to see such amazing powers that you hold." said Hannah. She placed her hands together in an excited look, clapping silently. Raven couldn't help but give a small laugh at the look on her face.

* * *

><p>Later that night the Leaky Cauldron was alive with bar life activity. Witches and Wizards alike were enjoying drinks, having a small get together that light up the normally sleepy tavern. Raven sat behind the bar as she watched Neville moving as fast as he could trying to get drinks out to everyone. Hannah was busy upstairs with room service which left Neville to tend to the bar guests himself.<p>

She wondered if she should offer help. She didn't want to mess up the rhythm he had going, no matter how askew it looked. He struggled not to spill drinks while he tried to match them up with who ordered what. Neville's expression was frantic, starting to get confused and had customers getting upset over wrong drinks. She had to do something, perhaps it would help with her living costs.

"Where is my drink?" shouted one customer.

"I have it … uh..." said Neville as he looked around for the drink.

"Right here sir!" shouted Raven over the chaos. She reached over the bar, handing it to him and collecting the pay. Neville looked over at her, giving her a thankful look while she handed over the cash to him. "Professor, I can help you with the drinks if you want."

"That would be wonderful Raven." he said, filling up a mug. She offered a smile to him as she took the mug, rushing to the end of the bar to hand the drink over and collect payment. The two worked together until the quota had been filled, the occupants of the bar returning to seats and bar stools to drink. Raven leaned over the bar top and let out a relieved sigh. She certainly gave her professor credit by dealing with this stuff for nearly 3 months while he wasn't teaching.

"Here." said Neville. Raven blinked as she looked back at him, in his hand he held at least ten Gallions.

"Professor, what's this for?" said Raven as she slowly took the coins.

"You really helped me out, I think you deserve some of the payments." he said, pushing them into her hand before moving to clean the bar. Raven smiled, putting the coins into her pocket. It felt pretty nice earning her own money for a change instead of waiting for an allowance from her parents.

Speaking of her parents, she wondered if they knew where she was yet. If they had they would have been her by now, or perhaps they knew of her reasons for leaving. Raven retreated to the space behind the bar, glancing out the window. She knew she already was in so much trouble for leaving, she missed her dad, but at the same time didn't want to face the wrath of him for her leaving home.

Eventually the word of her location would get out and she would be found out, but until then she hoped it would last until she could at least get to school. Hogwarts, as Thornwood had stated, was the safest place for her, for anyone. She could hardly wait til September.


	4. Back to School

**Author's** **Note: **I normally write stuff here so the share things on the side don't mess up the title, lololol.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Back to School**

Steam and smoke rose in the air from the train as it prepared for departure. September first had arrived and Platform 9 3/4 was busy with the bustling families of students going to Hogwarts. Among them stood Raven, keeping herself low to avoid being seen by her family. Her trunk rolled behind her with her broom tied to it along with Par's cage, she not only looking out for her family, but people she knew. Hannah had dropped her off at the station since Neville had already had to report to the school.

She gently pushed herself through the crowd as she made her way to an open car. One of the assistance took her things for her, leaving her free to enter the car while her school supplies were taken care of. She moved quickly, like she was being followed, avoiding windows and doorways. She finally found an open room that was opposite of the platform, getting inside it while she moved her messenger bag onto the seat. They weren't at Hogwarts yet, so her phone would still be useful.

Once she sat down she pulled it out, flipping through her contacts to text Oliver. In her message she told him what car she was in for himself and Alice to find her. Oh she hoped he still had his phone on him. Once it was finished and sent she replaced the phone in her bag before settling back in her seat.

"Told you she was on here." said a voice from the doorway. Raven shot up, looking over to see James, Albus and Rose waving at her.

"These are taken!" Raven snapped as she sat up, trying to shut the door but couldn't while James held the door open.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your friends." he said, giving her a disapproving look.

"You don't want to sit with us?" asked Rose with a frown.

"No, I do!" began Raven.

"Right, let's have a seat then!" said James and shoved her out of the way. He had certainly gotten stronger over the summer. Raven stumbled back and fell into her seat, glaring up at James before Rose took a seat next to her. The Ravenclaw hung her head a little, eyes closed as she sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Albus as he put his carry on up on the racks. Raven lifted her eyes to look over at him, offering a forced smile.

"Oh, I was saving these seats for Alice and Oliver, that's all." she said, setting her bag on the floor.

"There's enough room for them, if each room only held three people then most of the students wouldn't be able to get to Hogwarts." said James, placing his hands in the pockets of his uniform pants while he leaned back in his seat. Raven gave something like a hiss at him while she glared again. Boy he was getting annoying the more she saw him.

"Can you believe we're already on our second year?" said Albus with a grin to Rose.

"Third year for me. That's right, I'm officially a teenager!" said James with a more obnoxious grin.

"You're not a teenager until you hit puberty and we're all quite aware you haven't yet mister high notes." said a voice from the doorway. Alice smirked as she leaned against it, Oliver looking in behind her. James glanced up at her before making a pouting face at her.

"My voice isn't high. And puberty will come soon enough since I'm thirteen now!" he said with protest. The other three in the small room laughed as the Griffindor was taken down a peg. Alice slid in, patting James on the head like a pet before settling in on Raven's other side. Oliver sat down next to Albus, the two smiling at each other having not seen each other since the end of the term.

The train's whistle sounded off as they were ready for departure, students waving farewell to their parents from the other side. Oliver rushed to wave as well with Albus and Rose, but Alice stared at Raven who kept her attention on the other window.

"So I hear you've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron." said Alice. She crossed her legs, letting her elbow rest against the wall and her head against her hand.

"Huh? Who told you?" said Raven with a frown.

"Your dad."

"HUH?"

Alice looked over at her, her eyelids lowered in a apathetic look. "Professor Thornwood knew you ran away and told your parents. However she also explained to them the reason why and, while not too much accepting at first, they understand your wishes to protect them."

"Guess I've been hiding out for nothing." she said. They were jerked forward a little as the train pulled forward and started out of the station.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Alice. Oliver, Albus, and Rose returned to their seats to see Raven leaning back against the chair with her head tilted back.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Oliver.

"Nothing, just the sudden realization that everything she was doing was not needed." said Alice. Oliver glanced between them, a confused look on his face.

* * *

><p>As the train rolled along the tracks, outside it had been raining for about an hour. Raven stared out the window while James and Albus took their cousin to go find the sweets cart. This left Alice and Oliver alone with Raven. Taking the opportunity of secrecy, Alice stood and closed the door to their room then sat next to Oliver once Raven's attention drew towards them.<p>

"Raven, do you remember what Professor Thornwood asked us to do?" asked Alice.

"Um..." began Raven. "I … uh..."

"She asked us to keep an eye on the Water Vessel and teach her how to deal with it." said Oliver. Raven cringed a little as she suddenly remembered. After everything she had gone through she had forgotten completely about the Vessel of Water.

"I didn't forget … the entire thing..." she admitted.

"Of course not." said Alice. She leaned forward and pulled something from her bag, the large leather bound book with no title. It was the book that magically kept documents on the primal magics and their Vessels. Alice flipped the page open to the last recorded page, Ruby's profile. "Somewhere on this train is the Vessel of Water. We need to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't freak out when her powers start showing up."

"How am I supposed to help her understand her powers when I don't even understand my own?" groaned Raven. Alice leered at her, which caused the Ravenclaw to sit upright.

"We know you don't understand your own powers but you've already come to terms with them. We need to make sure she comes to terms with hers."

Raven hung her head again, Oliver smiling over at her before reaching over and placing a hand on her knee. Her eyes narrowed at the hand, she glancing up to his face.

"You know Alice and I are here for you. We'll give you support no matter what. That's what friends do." he said, removing his hand.

"He's right. We're in this together." said Alice, closing the book. Raven glanced between them before smiling a little wider and nodding to them.

"You're right!" she shouted as she stood. "I was the first Vessel and so it is my duty to guide the others on their journey to self realization!"

The moment Raven stood and gave her speech the train started coming to a screeching halt. She was thrown back into her seat while a few things fell from the top storage areas. Alice reached out to stop her from smacking her head on the back wall while Oliver held onto the seat. They could hear the surprised shouts of other students in the car.

"What's going on? We shouldn't be arriving at Hogwarts for another hour!" said Alice. She stood up, moving to the door to the room to slide it open and look out in the hall. The lights in the cars in front of them were flickering on and off before going out completely. Oliver and Raven looked out behind her, trying to figure out what was going on themselves.

"Why are all the lights going out?" asked Oliver. His voice shook slightly as the lights in their car flickered before going out. Students were starting to get frightened as they talked, panicking and closing themselves up in their rooms.

"Come on." said Alice. "Let's find out what's going on."

The three rushed out of the room and down the hall of the long train car, stopping at the door leading outside. Alice pulled it open, looking up at the sky as lightning flashed above them. For a moment she could see the silhouette of a man standing on the train car in front of them. He didn't seem to notice her staring at first, but the moment the thunder rumbled he turned, staring directly at her, then to Raven who's head was popped out of the doorway behind hers. The shadowed man lifted his head back with another flash of lightning, the quick light fading and he vanishing along with it.

"Hey, you know what? I think I have some homework back in the room, I should go work on it." stated Oliver, starting to move away. Alice reached out, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him and Raven with her over the train's buckles and onto the other car.

"We're not even in school yet, you can't have homework." said Alice under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear it. He pouted again as he was dragged along, not willingly going with them now that potential danger was involved.

As they walked past students they could hear them asking each other what was going on. Raven looked in each car as some first years were afraid, clinging to friends and family members as their first trip to Hogwarts was turning into an uncertain nightmare. Alice continued to drag them through cars, at least two more before stopping at one where the door was already open. Oliver gulped as he peered over her shoulder and Raven did the same on the other side. Suddenly Raven felt in a state of panic.

A man in a long black trench coat and a wide brimmed hat walked down the hall of the car. Slowly his boots clomped on the floor with each step, his coat dripping water from the rain outside. He stared in each compartment, eyeballing each student until he stopped at one. A single female student sat in the room he stopped at, her belongings around her like a sloppy barrier. Her hair covered one eye, a single section of red among the long black hair.

Ruby looked up as the man stood in the doorway, their eyes meeting as she tried to search his face for any trace of familiarity. No words were spoken between the two, the man holding out a black gloved hand to her. She looked up at the hand, uncertain if she should take it or not. Was this part of Hogwarts tradition? Slowly her hand reached up, going to take the man's own.

"NO STOP!" shouted Raven. She came barreling down the hallway at full speed, shoving the man away with her shoulder as she tackled into him. They both hit the floor, Ruby getting up and looking out the door at the two while Raven fought to get up before the man did.

"What's going on?" asked Ruby. Before she could get an answer Raven took her hand, pulling her from the compartment and back down the hall where Alice and Oliver were waiting. The group was already jumping the gap between cars as they raced towards the back of the train. The man pushed himself up, growling under his breath as he charged after them. His hand sunk deep into one of the pockets of the trench coat, pulling out a wand while he aimed it at the doors to swing them open while Raven would shut them behind them.

They rushed past students who were sticking their heads out of their rooms to gawk at what was going on. Alice pulled out her wand, using it to throw open the final door that lead outside the train. Raven turned, shutting it before placing her back against it while she huffed, trying to catch her breath from the adrenaline rush she got. Ruby glanced between each one of them, her eyes staying on Raven the longest as she was trying to pinpoint exactly where she had seen her before.

"Hey, you're that girl that was staring at me back at Diagon Alley." she said, pointing an accusing finger at Raven. She was about to retaliate with an answer but the door behind Raven thumped. She grit her teeth as she kept herself pressed against it, the door thumping again as the man tried to open it.

"Take her up top!" shouted Raven as thunder rumbled over her voice.

"It's RAINING Raven! It's dangerous to go up there!" yelled Alice.

"JUST DO IT OKAY? IT'S EITHER STAY DOWN HERE AND GET CAUGHT, OR GO UP THERE AND GET CAUGHT LATER!"

Alice stared at her, deep green eyes narrowed in a look that would otherwise make Raven sink back. But she was right, they had more time to formulate a plan and find out what was going on if they moved higher and out of the way. Raven motioned with her eyes as the door buckled under the stress of being pressed forward by spells now. Oliver helped Ruby get up the ladder and on top of the car behind Alice. They each made it up top, leaving Raven with the responsibility to keep the man at bay.

Her head turned slightly to look at the window, Raven letting out a shriek of surprise as the man's face was pressed up against the window while he shoved himself against the door. Her strength was no match to his own, with a quick shove the door was thrown open causing Raven to flip forward and nearly over the back railing. She turned herself around, coming to stare at the end of a wand aimed at her face.

"You've been giving me a lot of trouble Missy." said the man, his cold blue eyes staring down at her from under the brim of his hat.

"It's kind of what I do." said Raven in a snappy remark. The man growled, pressing the wand at her neck now. Water droplets splattered on the lenses of her glasses as she looked up, her chest rising and falling while the silence was exchanged between them. What was she going to do? Nothing around them was made of earth since the train had been stopped over one of the many bridges on the way to Hogwarts. She was left with nothing and her wand was left in her messenger bag back in her car. Wait a minute... Raven's eyes focused on her glasses, looking at the water on them and looking to go cross-eyed to the man holding her at wandpoint.

"Ruby! Ask the Water to help!" shouted Raven.

"What? What are you talking about?" said Ruby, looking down at her from the top of the train.

"Just do it! HURRY!"

"I … um … I don't!" she began, looking down at her hands while rain water was soaking them. What was this girl going on about? She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she was in trouble, and she was intent on saving her from whoever that man was. Ruby couldn't think of anything else to do, she spoke out loud, asking the water to come to their aid. She wasn't expecting anything to happen, the babbling of a student gone mad under the pressure of death.

However it seemed those words of nonsense were more then just expressions of desperation. Ruby's eyes widened as the rain water started to collect in her hands, softly glowing blue while it formed in a spherical shape. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The water was actually listening to her! The rain from the sky was coming together in her very hands.

"Please … help..." she continued. The water that had collected in her hands grew larger until she uttered those words. At once the ball exploded, the water flying off in jets down to the man that continued to threaten Raven.

"What?" he shouted, turning just in time to have a shaft of water slam into him. The water continued to pelt the man in the trench coat, his body being tossed back and forth until he was slammed against the back of the car. Raven took this opportunity to quickly ascend the ladder and join her friends up top.

"How did you know I could do that? Why can I do this?" shouted Ruby. She held her hands out in front of her, shaking them like she was trying to get them dry.

"I'll explain later!" said Raven, rushing past them towards the front of the car. As she was getting ready to jump to the next car she felt her legs lock, causing her to smash her face into the top of the car. The man growled, pulling himself up onto the roof with his wand pointed out at Raven. Oliver moved away from the situation as quickly as possible, rushing to Raven to make sure she was okay. This left Alice and Ruby in the front line of fire with the irritated man.

"What do we do?" said Ruby as she looked to Alice.

"We fight! That's what!" she replied, wand at ready as she aimed it at the man.

"You think you brats have me cornered?" growled the man. "I won't be bested by a bunch of little kids! Hand over the Vessel of Water!"

"Vessel of Water? What is he talking about?" said Ruby, looking up at the man.

"Get rid of him!" shouted Raven from the end of the car. Alice nodded, shouting spells and swinging her wand at him. He deflected each one, sending the spells off to the side while he walked closer. Alice and Ruby backed up the closer he got, it was to the point where they were now standing in front of Raven and Oliver like human shields.

"My spells aren't working Raven, what do we do?" asked Alice. For once she was the one asking the next step in a plan.

"Get me out of this leg lock!" growled Raven. Oliver worked quickly, using his wand and muttering the words to remove the curse. Her legs were free and with that freedom she stood up, moving herself between her friends and the man. "You want the Water Vessel, you'll have to go through the Earth Vessel."

"Earth Vessel?" said the man with a slow forming grin. "Oh this is perfect, I can get both the current Vessels and get double the reward!"

"I'd like to see you try!" spoke Ruby now from Raven's side. The two were locked in a stare down with the man, his wand held up at ready until Raven spoke.

"Do you really even know what you're up against? Two of the world's most powerful magic containers, together at the same time. We could tear you apart in seconds if we used our full potential."

"Yeah!" shouted Ruby. The man looked between them as if the sudden realization of what he was up against crept into his mind. He started to back up and every step he took was followed by Raven and Ruby's own. His last step led him to nearly teeter off the edge of the train car, he looking between them with wide eyes.

"She didn't say anything about two Vessels!" he shouted. The man kicked off the car, the two girls gasping as they watched him fall back off the train. However their look of awe transferred to the sky as they watched a mass of swirling black smoke soar up into the sky and away from where they were.

"No way..." said Alice. There was a look of genuine shock on her face.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"I didn't think they still existed. What are Death Eaters doing helping Marywin?"

"Death Eaters?" said Ruby.

"Once followers of Voldemort. After his death, the remaining Death Eaters were either captured or fled. Looks like they're coming out for a new job." muttered Alice.

Raven looked back at them, watching them converse about the Death Eater. She looked visibly distressed that none of them seemed concerned on the same subject she was. "Guys, don't you think it's a little odd that he knew Ruby was the Water Vessel? We have Marywin's book, how did she know?"

"You have a point." said Oliver, already helping Ruby down from the roof.

"This is interesting indeed." said Alice. This was disturbing news. It meant the advantage they thought they had over Marywin was nothing at all and they were back where they started in the race of uncovering the remaining Vessels.

* * *

><p>The train had recovered from it's unexpected stop and arrived at the platform an hour late. Albus and Rose quickly went to Hagrid once they got off the train, explaining to him what had happened from their point of view while he gathered the First Years. James however kept behind Raven and her friends while they headed towards the horseless carts. He knew for sure something was going on now. The whole time the train was stopped, they were missing from the car. They then had come back in soaked like they were standing outside in the rain.<p>

Raven had climbed into the cart with the rest of her friends, looking to where the cart would normally be pulled by a horse or some kind of creature. Once they were all in the cart began to move forward, leaving Raven searching for the source. Maybe it was magic or something.

"It is a Thestral." said Alice, watching her friend lean over the side of cart to look for a creature.

"A what?" asked Oliver, looking at his friend.

"A Thestral. Only those who have witnessed death and have come to accept it can see them. They are used to pull the upperclassmen carriages up to the school."

"Can … you … ?"

"No, don't worry. I can't see them." said Alice. She listened to Oliver's sigh of relief. "I know about them because I read about them in the Hogwarts history books. They're actually really friendly, but their ghastly appearance make them very disliked."

"Huh? Ghastly appearance?" asked Raven, sitting upright in her seat.

"Thestrals are often considered bad omens because of what they look like. Emaciated horses with big, leathery black wings like a bat." said Alice, flapping her arms up in the air to imitate the flapping of wings. "They have fangs and white eyes that make them look like they're blind and their bodies are covered in slick black skin!"

"Sounds creepy!" said Ruby.

"Sounds gross." replied Raven, sitting with her elbow leaned on the edge of the cart while they were pulled up to the school. Alice shot her a look but she didn't really care at this point. She had other things on her mind, like how Marywin was not hiring people to capture the Vessels and how she even knew about them.

How could she have known that another Vessel appeared? The question was swimming around in her head while she tried to find answers, solutions. Did she have another way of finding out? Was there another book? Was it a spell? The possibilities were springing up everywhere, if there was a way, she needed to find it and stop it before the last two Vessels were reviled.

"Um … Raven was it?" said Ruby while she leaned forward from her seat. Raven's focus came back to the world around her. Her attention was set on the girl sitting across from her.

"Raven Taylor." she replied. Oh that was right, 'Taylor' wasn't her real last name. It was the only one she knew though, and habits die hard.

"Ruby Lovell. Uh, what is this whole thing with the … water … and the weird powers? Is it a new type of magic?" she asked.

"Uh, well yeah!" said Raven. "It's a type of power only you have though. It's really difficult to explain without witness-"

"Oh yeah I get it! I'm like a shaman!" said Ruby. Her arms went up in the air around her while she wiggled her fingers and made a type of whooshing sound. "Level 100 Pandarian Shaman! Using Riptide to heal my allies! Walking on water at a simple whim!"

Raven stared at her, unsure what she was even talking about. Oh, that's right. She must have been talking about that game she played back at home. She supposed that would make sense. Nodding her head, she agreed while Ruby went on about using her water powers to fight the evils of the world and using them for the good of the Alliance. At least her heart was in the right place. She wasn't too sure if her mind was though.


End file.
